If My Wings Should Fail Me
by Late Night Child
Summary: Draco escapes with Harry from Voldemort in a desperate attempt to save his son. Now they are lost in the woods, trying to get back to Hogwarts, only to find out that there is a chance Draco won’t make it... Rape. Slash. HD. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haza! First Harry Potter fic! Finally got to it! Took me a damn long time to be inspired! If you know my work, I rape everyone eventually, same here. But I'm good as hell at it.

WARNINGS: The rape of Draco Malfoy, Slash, mpreg. um….that's all I think…I may throw something in there later.

* * *

Blind panic wasn't the right phrase for the terror running up and down his spine. How could he have gotten caught so easily? Ron and Hermione had no idea where he was, maybe a basic guess, but they would never look for him here. They had been making a desperate attempt the get the locket from Voldemort, which hung loosely around his stringy neck. Hermione had been able to get Ron out, but Harry's fingers slipped out of hers when Voldemort got hold of him.

"Put him in my private chambers," Voldemort said as he ran his fingers over Harry's cheek, "I will enjoy him later."

'I have to get out!' Harry knew fear, it was nothing new to him, but this fear, this new fear was something that had yet to fail in faltering him in his steps every time the thought passed over him.

He pulled harder on the unforgiving metal bars that surrounded his animal like cage in the corner of the room, in front of him was a lavish room complete with a king sized bed and a balcony. Everything in the room was either black or gray, appropriate for the Dark Lord.

The cage was tiny; Harry couldn't even stand straight in it. He had never felt so exposed and weak before. His wand was gone, lost, broken, he couldn't even guess, all he knew was that its comforting weight against his chest that was usually there was nonexistent.

'Fuck!' Harry crumbled in the corner of the cage, he had pulled at every bar with all his might, nothing. Short of chewing on them, there was nothing he could do anymore…

When the sounds of a door being open sounded curling into a ball was all Harry could do to not burst into broken sobs.

Tiny foot steps sounded in the room and before he could even see the person that had entered the room Harry already knew that it was not Voldemort, the steps were too petite and cautious, it wasn't Voldemort that Harry saw wander into the room. His eyes glossy and half curious, it was…Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. More pale then he had ever seen the boy before.

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was not filled with malice; he seemed to be stating a fact more then anything.

Malfoy's eyes ambled down to Harry's tiny cage, head cocked ever so slightly to a side. He didn't move any closer, but he did lean in a bit. "So it's true…"

'What's he doing here?' Harry couldn't help but question, he supposed it had something to do with the fact that it was his home, but what was he doing in Voldemorts room?

Draco didn't seem to want to get any closer to the cage then he already was, wrapping his arms tightly around himself Harry saw how ridiculously thin the other boy was, he looked very…pathetic. Much to the surprise of Harry, Draco's presents only served to comfort him, the familiarity of it. That, however, did not forgive any of Draco's past deeds.

"Come to watch the show?" Harry tried to sound malicious, but it only came out as a broken whisper.

Draco shifted feet, breaking his eyes from Harry, as though the sight of the boy in the cage burned his very soul. Draco looked on the verge of tears for some reason.

"I….I" Draco moved closer to the cage, in shallow miniscule steps, it seemed to take a thousand years for the boy to get close enough to touch.

The stutter in Draco's voice reminded Harry of his hatred for the cowards' boy, fueled by his hatred and fear he reached his hand out to snatch the boys robe. Draco moved out of the way though, just fast enough.

Almost animalistic Harry tried again, trying for one of the boys legs, missing as well as Draco crawled away, shouting.

"Stop it Potter! I'm trying all right!?" The boys voice was still shaking, only harder this time. Then Harry saw them, griped tight in Draco's left hand, keys.

"Are those…" Harry looked at Draco harder this time, he seemed to be holding something heavy in his other arm, but Harry couldn't see what. Draco pulled whatever it was in his right arm closer, and with shaking everything, moved once again closer to Harry's cage.

Harry decided not to question Draco's motives again; if this boy was willing to provide and escape Harry was in.

"If…if I do this." Draco started, the key but hovering at the opening of the lock, "You have to take me with you."

Harry looked at Draco again, his eyes were a deep shade of blue gray, determined, frightened.

"All right."

Draco then handed Harry something he thought he would never see again, his wand. Harry took it from Draco's delicate fingers, and nearly kissed it. He finely felt whole again.

"Draco?" Both boys looked behind them to find Voldemort standing just behind them, his snake hissing loudly.

The lock clicked open, and Harry was out like a light.

Just as Voldemort made a lunge for them Draco made a grab for Harry's hand, Harry could hear Draco shout a spell before all went black.

It felt like all the air was being sucked out of Harry's lungs. This didn't feel like the normal Apparate, it hurt much more then that.

Harry tried to look at Draco, who still seemed to be yelling out spells, and in a great amount of pain as well. Harry griped his hand harder as he tried to recognize the spell that Draco was using, but no luck, Draco was in it alone, and all Harry could do was hold on as tightly as he could.

It seemed to take decades for the flashes of light and the wiping of air to stop, and Harry was sure that the only reason it did was because he had passed out at some point.

* * *

Harry could feel his head pounding in rhythm with the rest of his body. A great pulsating pain was going all about him. The air around him was cool and…fresh. Barley able to, Harry pulled himself up from the ground to find himself in the woods, and alone.

Harry looked around expecting to find a blond head just a few feet from him, however, nothing. The boy was gone.

"Malfoy!" The shout was out of his mouth before he really even had time to think about it. Harry looked all around him, expecting to see death eaters surrounding him. Nothing.

Deeming it safe, Harry got up to look for Malfoy, which he soon found, running in a dead sprint away from him down a hill.

"Malfoy!!" Harry looked around again; he couldn't seem to stop shouting.

Draco didn't stop; he didn't even seem to slowing down, so Harry gave chase, half falling down the hill in a desperate attempt to catch up the boy.

There didn't seem to be any way for Harry to catch up to Malfoy, who was almost a quarter mile away from him at this point. Just then Draco took a sharp turn into the trees, and seemed to be slowing down a bit. Empowered, Harry quickened his pace, catching up with Malfoy, who was on the ground wrestling what looked to be a Patronum into a corner.

"Tell the Dark Lord to find a new pure blood!" He shouted in rage as the angry badger disappeared.

Out of breath, barley standing on his won two feet Harry came to a halt behind Draco, pulling his wand out.

"Was that a…" Harry looked around in a panic, looking for the owner of the angry badger.

"No." Draco answered, not seeming to be at all worried. Harry looked back at Draco, who was walking back towards a tree to pick up what appeared to be nothing. "But something just as powerful."

Harry felt like hell, breathing air in hard gasps, he fell onto his ass in the dirt, desperate for oxygen.

Draco held the invisible bundle to his chest with two hands, Harry watch, unbelievably curios.

"What is that? You've had it the whole time right?"

Harry didn't know what to make of Malfoy's fear, which contorted his face; he pulled at something invisible to reveal…a baby.

The baby, blond and pale flung his arms up in the air and wiped at his face as if to try and get the invisible off of him.

Harry shot up and crawled closer, Draco pulled the baby closer, who still seemed to want to rub his face with his fingers.

"Is that….why…?" Harry just continued to stare at the child, as though any second now he would change into something new.

"His name is Jeremy." Draco spoke with…pride.

Harry looked up to find Draco fawning over the baby, who was enjoying every second of it. Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't think or do anything but watch, fascinated, as Malfoy leaned down and kissed the babies forehead.

* * *

Yay! I know, the story is a bit rushed, but it gets better! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay, your back! I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter, it's a tad…random at times, but decent.

* * *

A nearby river babbled in the silence of the forest. Leaves brushed up against one another in the wind.

"Yours…." Harry reaped again, wondering maybe if he said it enough eventually he would believe it. It wasn't working.

Jeremy had turned his attention to his new surroundings, squirming in Draco's arms in an attempt to get away. How badly he wanted to crawl about placing things in his mouth, learning in the way babies do. His eyes were blue, an almost violent blue.

"Yes, mine." Draco confirmed again.

Harry was still at a complete loss. How could Draco have a baby? Where did he come from?

The forest was invisible to Harry. He simply needed to know about this child, this Jeremy with his big blue eyes and baby coos.

"Who…" Harry pulled at the grass next to him and tried again, "who is the mother?"

Draco didn't look up, and for a second Harry thought maybe he didn't hear the question.

"I am."

"But-"

"I am."

'That's impossible!' Harry wanted to shout. The boy had a mother.

"Who gave birth to him?"

Draco flinched hard at that question, his breathing stopped and he swallowed something that appeared to be lodged in his throat.

Draco didn't answer for a few minutes, and then it came out, in less then a whisper. "I did."

"That's also impossible." Harry hadn't meant to say that out loud. "What I mean is, you're, you're a boy, you can't give birth." By the look on Dracos face, Harry was wrong.

Amazed, petrified, sickened, Harry couldn't close his mouth. "But then who…I mean…who was it that…?" Harry couldn't close his mouth, but words refused to come out right.

Draco looked down at Jeremy in shame and pride and fear. "He….he is mine, only mine."

_'Tell the Dark Lord to find a new pure blood!' _

Harry was standing before he was breathing. Anger, harsh and vicious ran up his spine and over his fists.

"Voldemort!" There was no real reason to shout, but Harry couldn't have stopped himself, even if he had wanted to.

Draco flinched again.

"He-did this to you!?"

Draco couldn't have answered, even if he had wanted to.

"Did he!?" The thought of something as disgusting as Voldemort over something as beautiful as Draco made his blood boil over. Harry wanted very much to scratch something out, make something suffer.

He was only met with silence. Try as he might, Draco stayed silent on the subject.

Eventually, Harry decided to give up.

Suddenly a sharp streak of lightning fell out of the sky, terrifying both Harry and Draco into a standing position, Jeremy was now crying.

"Draco," Harry half shouted of the new arrived thunder and crying, "That spell, that got us out of the castle, can it get us back to Hogwarts?"

Draco moved closer to Harry, pulling Jeremy tight to his chest. "It was a Catalyst stone, it's gone now."

'Why did you ask the stone to bring us here?' Harry wanted to ask.

Harry cursed the rain as it started to fall from the sky. His eyes shifted from Jeremy to Draco, this was not good.

"We need to find some shelter."

Draco nodded, wrapping Jeremy once again up in the invisible cloke.

As the rain started to fall harder the two boys found themselves crawling into the break at the base of a large willow tree just as night began to eat at the forest.

Jeremys cries matched the sound of rain hitting already wet mud. However the angry sound of the rain was soon overtaken, drowned out by a soft lullaby.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah."

Harry had never felt so silent in his life, he remember this song from…someplace, from sometime in his past when he was…happy. Draco sang the way an angel would sing, ethereal. The sound caused Harry's back to relax almost instantly.

"Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah"

Jeremy's cries stopped. He now lay quietly in Draco's arms staring intensely back at his father, mother, his everything. Draco smiled softly and pulled at little Jeremy's little fingers.

The rain hadn't slowed down, thunder and lightning still rang in the sky and yet a blanket of peace slowly wrapped around the willow tree.

"Well, maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

Harry watched, hypnotized, as slowly Jeremy fell into a somber sleep, his thumb in his mouth. Draco leaned back closing his eyes and let out a heaved sigh. Harry couldn't help but notice how angelic the boy looked in that moment; it was if he wasn't real.

"I assume you don't know how to Apparate?" Draco asked, voice still soft.

Harry blinked, shaken from a strange dream it seemed, and looked deeper into Draco's eyes. "No…I can't, I never…learned."

Words seemed to taint the night air, giving a reason to bang against itself in thunder. Jeremy did not stir.

"How-how do you know that song? It's a muggle song…"

Draco looked past Harry and out the opening of the tree, his eyes looked glossy in the lightning.

Too many questions were running through Harry's head.

"And what you said to that Patronum? Find another pure blood? What did that mean? What did Voldemort want with Jeremy?" Harry watched Malfoy cover a bitter smile with the back of his hand.

"I think it's going to rain all night…" Draco mused, closing his eyes.

"Why did you want to run away?"

"Good night Harry."

Harry stopped talking. Malfoy had called him Harry, he wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is a little off, sorry about that, I was in a mood. The next one will be the shit.

And while I know none of you care, I'm telling the world: I QUIT MY JOB!! YES!! No more serving people! Burn in hell coffee bean & tea leaf, burn in hell!

* * *

Something woke Harry up. 

There was something in his lap, it was warm and soft, and occasionally, it would squirm.

Harry hoped like hell that what he thought he felt in his lap was entirely in his head, but upon opening his eyes he found he was right. There, curled up between his legs was Jeremy, sleeping soundly.

Harry was absolutely terrified. He had never held a child before; babies were far too small for his liking.

Harry looked over to where Draco had fallen asleep. The boy was on his side, facing away from Harry, fidgeting fiercely. Harry watched as Draco dragged his fingernails unconsciously along the ground, as thought he was trying to dig his way out of something.

In whatever dream he was having, the boy seemed to be suffering greatly.

Harry felt his heart clench. He suddenly felt a great pain, a strange pain that made him want to pull the other boy into his arms and promise him things he knew he could not keep.

Suddenly Jeremy let out a low gurgle, reminding Harry of the burden that had crawled into his lap in an obvious attempt to get away from his fathers tossing and turning.

Too exhausted to really do much of anything, and too scared to get any closer to Draco then he already was Harry decided to let the baby boy sleep in his lap, he seemed comfortable enough where he was.

Cautiously, carefully, Harry placed his hand on top of Jeremy's blond head and looked back over at Draco, who was still scratching at the ground.

Life was too cruel sometimes.

Harry woke again, this time greeted by shards of sunlight beaming through the branches of the tree. Careful not to move he opened his eyes to find Jeremy still sleeping soundly in his lap.

Draco had at some point in the night curled deep into the corner of the trunk. He looked ridiculously tiny.

Harry yawned and rubbed at his eyes, when his vision cleared he was surprised to see large blue eyes staring up at him.

"Awah aooh." Jeremy lifted his arms up and wiggled his fingers around.

Having no idea what the hell he was doing Harry pulled to boy from his lap into his arms, minding his head, he placed Jeremy right up against his chest.

Seeming happy with Harry's decision Jeremy began to pull at Harry's hair.

"Okay then." Harry mumbled, before turning to Draco.

Too afraid to really move with the baby in his arms Harry called to him instead.  
"Dra- Malfoy, it's morning, we need to get going."

Draco opened his eyes fast, for a second it was obvious the boy had no idea where he was. Then his eyes fell on Jeremy, who was tucked safely in Harry's arms.

"Jeremy."

Harry was more then willing to hand the baby back to Draco as he crawled over and pulled his son back into his arms.

Harry could already hear the question even before Draco asked it.

"Why did you have him?"

Should he tell the truth? The reason that Jeremy had crawled into his lap was because his father was being tormented by nightmares?

"He…you…were moving a lot and…I woke up with him in my lap I didn't…take him." Even that half-truth sounded wrong.

Harry could tell that Draco was terribly bothered by this. The silence was broken by Jeremy, who started to cry.

Harry didn't say anything as Draco pulled an empty bottle out of his robe, he was silent when he pulled out his want and pointed it at the seemingly empty bottle, however when the bottle filled with what looked like milk, Harry couldn't stop himself.

"How-how did you do that?" People, even wizards, can't pull something out of thin air.

Jeremy took to bottle from Draco and placed it in his mouth. He was happy; Harry on the other hand, needed answers.

"It's a catalyst stone."

"Where? You have another one? Why not use it to-" Harry was cut off.

"It's too small. There's one in the bottle, I left the house elves with instructions, I told them to make milk for him in a cauldron that I had hide. I put another stone in it so I could-"

"I get it." Harry cut in, watching as Jeremy still sucked on the bottle. He could see the stone flowing around in the milk now that he was looking for it.

"How far did you think the stone would take us?"

"I didn't know…"

When Jeremy finished the milk Draco took the bottle and placed it back in his robe.

"We should look for something to eat." Harry declared, eager to get out from under the tree and stretch his legs.

The weather was calm. The ground was wet and covered in puddles; in the light wind old raindrops fell from the leaves of the trees.

"So…what do we look for?" Draco asked.

"I…have no idea." Harry was glad to see a small smile cross Draco's face at his attempt at humor.

The search began.

"Strawberries!"

Harry nearly bashed his head against a rock in his haste to stand up.

"What?" There was really no reason for Harry to ask that, seeing as he was nearly sprinting to where Draco was.

Harry returned to find Draco to in fact, be sitting in the middle of a large patch of strawberries.

The air suddenly felt lighter, Harry decided, as he and Draco ate the sweet fruit. Jeremy sat next to Draco on the dirt pulling up the interesting red fruit. He couldn't help but smile at Jeremy's attempts to maneuver the berry into his mouth, and missing. Jeremy's face was at this point a very festive red sticky color.

"He looks like a tomato." Harry commented, all in good spirit.

Draco just nodded; placing the strawberry he looked to be about to eat back down.

It was at this instance that Harry really had time to notice that the boy had barely eaten anything. While Harry was shoving strawberries into his mouth two at a time, Draco seemed to only be nibbling on a few.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as he saw Draco's expression change into one of uneasiness.

"I don't feel well." The statement was barley out of Draco's mouth before he was up and sprinting away.

Panicked, Harry was about to take off after him into a piercing scream hit his eyes and he suddenly remembered Jeremy, who was crying hysterically as he tried to crawl off into the direction that Draco went.

Barley thinking Harry ran over and lifted Jeremy into his arms again and held him tight as he went off after Draco.

It didn't take him long to find Draco, because the boy hadn't gotten far.

He was on his knees hanging onto the base of a tree as if it was keeping him from falling, it probably was.

"Draco?"

Harry was met with the sound of violent heaves and the horrible splatter of vomit hitting a surface.

Harry came closer to the ill boy, placing his free hand on his shoulder, Draco was shaking. Hard.

Harry could see that the vomit was a light red color. The tiny bit of food that Draco had put in his system for that last two days had been forced out. This was not good.

Jeremy desperately reached for his father, crying so hard it was amazing he was still able to breath.

"Draco?" Harry tried again.

"I- I don't feel well." The tone of Draco's voice made his heart clench.

"I-I know you don't." Was all Harry could think to say.

As the pale boy started to sway Harry did his best to hold him upright, which was hard with Jeremy still in his arms.

"Draco don't-"

There was no use. The boy toppled to the ground in a heap against Harry. Jeremy cried harder, and all Harry wanted to do was join him as he pulled Draco away from the tree.

He could feel the heat of a fever even without touching to boys' forehead.

* * *

please review? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Short, I know, sorry.

* * *

Draco's fever wouldn't break.

Jeremy had quieted down, he now sat in Harry's lap sniffling and occasionally would try and wake his father by grabbing and shaking his fingers with his tiny chubby ones, then he would eventually give up.

Harry placed the wet shred of cloth back onto Draco's forehead, although it didn't seem to be helping at all.

It hadn't taken Harry long to find a river, he had spotted it earlier when the two were searching for food. He had laid Draco on the soft moist grass by the bank of the river with Jeremy and then proceeded to go back and forth from the river to Draco with a damp cloth.

Jeremy had stopped crying, but he was still upset and fussy.

Eventually in a desperate attempt to calm Jeremy down Harry picked him up and began rocking him in his arms, whispering things he could only imagine a mother would say.

"Come on man, you need to wake up." Harry whispered to Draco as he thrashed on the ground in a fevered dream. His pail skin was covered in a cold sweat.

Harry placed his lips on top of Jeremy's soft blond hair.

He was terrified.

"Wake up Draco, you can't leave Jeremy alone with me."

Draco's skin had paled even more, if that was even possible, only under his cheeks were painted a violent red from the fever. He shivered against his own body heat, teeth occasionally chattering. He griped and ungriped the grass underneath him, as though he thought he was falling.

Harry couldn't even begin to try and figure out what the hell was wrong with the blond boy, but whatever it was, it looked like it was killing him.

Draco Malfoy had been his enemy and rival until two days ago, and yet Harry found himself tending to him like he would a lover. He found himself concentrating on the boy's lips as he mumbled trying to figure out what the boy was trying to say.

Making the terrible fever only that much worst Draco wouldn't stop thrashing, every once in a while right after Harry would place the cloth on Draco's head he would whimper out half words that seemed to be begging for help of some kind.

"Fuck." Harry nearly shouted, it said everything and nothing at all.

Jeremy pulled at Harry's sleeve, demanding attention. Harry looked down to see tears once again in the baby's eyes.

"I know," Harry spoke as if he was taking to someone that could understand him as he pulled Jeremy to his chest. "Your daddy will be fine, I promise."

He had said daddy, it didn't sit with him well for some reason, for all the right reasons.

The tortured look on Dracos face tore at him in all the strangest places. It made Harry's throat dry and his stomach twist.

It seemed that Jeremy could see it, in the corner of Harry's mouth, in the wrinkles by his eyes, there was something there, something he was far too young to understand, but a definite something.

Desperate, it seemed for any excuse to touch him, Harry took Dracos hand and placed it in his lap nets to Jeremy, who grabbed his fathers heated hand fiercely and began to gnaw on the dirty fingers. Harry did nothing to stop him.

Jeremy fell asleep. The silence was killing him.

Jeremy was curled up on his father's chest sucking on his thumb. Harry had managed to remember the spell and had fed Jeremy before he fell asleep about an hour ago.

Harry had never fed a baby before, and was surprised to find that he liked it, he liked it very much.

A strange sensation came over Harry, a need to protect these two individuals in the universe and keep them safe from harm. Harry understood his need to protect Jeremy, it was standard, but Draco, he couldn't understand. Draco was not his friend, hell, he never even like the guy once while they were at Hogwarts, but now he came to realize that he would risk his life to save one of theirs. The concept was not something new to Harry, but the people were.

When Dracos fever broke at sundown Harry was afraid to breath.

* * *

please review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sort and confusing. the whole things a memory/nightmare

* * *

The nightmare clawed at Draco's back.

"No!" Draco reached for Jeremy who was being taken away by hooded figures, "No, don't take him away from me!"

"Draco, hold still your going to tear your stomach back open!" He grabbed Dracos shoulders to keep him from getting up and running after them.

"Severus they're there taking him! They're taking him away!" Severus Snape could do nothing, he had been ordered to care for Draco during his pregnancy. To cast illusion spells on him every morning before he had to attend class. It was his job to fabricate lies to keep Draco's pregnancy a secret.

The words rang in his head, as he did his best to hold a weak Draco back.

"We will take the baby." Voldemort informed him just days ago.

Severus couldn't believe his ears.

"Why?" His voice was shaken; this was not part of the original plan.

"You will keep Draco away from him."

"Why?"

"That is an order."

Severus was shot back. They were going to take Jeremy, the tiny boy living inside of Draco that he had already secretly named.

_-_

_"Jeremy."_

_Snape looked up from the essay he was reading, Draco had his hands placed affectionately on his stomach. "What?"_

_"That's his name, I named him."_

_Snape could do little but smile, "It's a fine name."_

_-_

"You let them take him!" Draco screamed, barely able to breath between the sobs contracting his throat.

Sevoures turned his head away in shame, he could not-

"No!" Draco yanked at Severus's hair, forcing him to face him, forcing him to see. "You will look at me! You will look at me you fucking coward!"

Severus looked down at Draco, he had lost nearly half his blood in the birth of Jeremy, but still somehow had the power to yank Sevoures down by his collar with force.

"Why did they take him away, why did you let them take him away!?"

"They…" Was all Severus could get out on the first try.

"Tell me!" Draco screamed.

"The Dark Lord wanted him, he wanted a pure blood son." There were tears in Severus Snape's eyes.

"My son." Draco couldn't breath; it wasn't possible, his son, his son… "You gave the Dark Lord my son?"

"Yes." Severus made a move to take Draco into his arms.

"Get out." Severus was taken aback, such venom, such pure mass hatred wracked that terrifyingly calm statement.

Draco looked up into Severus's eyes, teeth grinding madly.

"Get out, and never come back." Draco ordered, tears still running down his faced.

"I didn't have a choice, the Dark Lord ordered me to-" Severus started.

"No, don't you dare, don't you dare say things like that to me, don't you fucking dare!" Draco screamed, refusing to hear such things by some he once trusted and loved. By the only person in the world he thought loved him.

"Draco." Desperate to get the younger boy to understand Severus tried to explain that he had no choice, but Draco cut him off.

"Leave. I never want to see you again. If I do, I will end you." Draco promised, "So help me god, I will kill you."

Unable to speak Severus Snape staggered out of the room before falling to his knees outside the door. His sobs matching Draco's almost perfectly, and only now could he not stop saying it.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And then on until morning.

* * *

the -, i had no choice...review 


End file.
